Confundidos
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: un momento ¿entonces tu no quieres a starfire? quieres a raven- y tu no quieresa raven, quieres a starire entonces tu quieres a robin y no a chico bestia- y tu quieres a chico bestia y yo a robin
1. Problemas

Un día no tan normal en la torre de los titanes…

¡OH que emoción! ¡Que emoción!-dijo una bella pelirroja levitando en el living de la torre

Si, si Star pero no debes decirle a nadie- con nerviosismo un chico verde

Descuida amigo bestia no le diré a nadie quien te gusta-dedicándole una bella sonrisa

Gracias starfire ¡eres la mejor!- levantando sus brazos para abrazarla

De nada amigo bestia- abrazándolo fuertemente mientras flotaban

Mm- dijo una voz conocida

Starfire y chico bestia voltearon al mismo tiempo al ver a Robin, Cyborg, y Raven entrando al living

¡Uh! creo que tenemos una pareja en el equipo- dijo burlona en metálico

¿Una pareja? Esas palabras hicieron a Robin y Raven enojarse.

¿Y porque no dejan de abrazarse-con su típica voz fría, pero aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, su voz era estremecedora le dolía ver esa escena

Starfire soltó a chico bestia dejándolo caer al suelo, estos dos reían nerviosamente

Gracias- agradeció Robin molesto

Mm, valla alguien esta celoso-dijo en tono de broma Cyborg

y-yo celoso…-dijo completamente sonrojado el líder de los titanes

Aja-dijo Cyborg en tono de desafió- es muy obvio

q-que tonterías dices- jugando con la manga de su cuello-y-yo nunca eh sido celoso-clavando la mirada a su compañero titánico

¡OH! Amigos por favor no pelen-con voz dulce y sonriendo

Esta bien starfire- dándole una sonrisa a starfire, muy sonrojado Robin

¿y de que tanto hablaban?- pregunto el metálico con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living

Ah de nada- mostrando nerviosismo el verde

Robin se acerco a el peligrosamente a clavarle la mirada

d-de d-de- ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿una mentira?- ¡QUE A STARFIRE LE GUSTA UN CHICO!- gritando a los cuatro vientos, sarfire lo miro atónita.

A Robin se le rompió el corazón ¿un chico? Starfire se había enamorado

Me tengo que ir- en tono serio, todo está en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los zapatos del líder irse por la puerta

…

En la habitación de starfire

Vamos chico bestia tienes que decírselo- en tono serio

No y no Star ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo- sentándose en la cama de la joven pelirroja- alo mejor hasta le gusta Robin- se callo ante la tontería que había dicho, volteo para ver a starfire soltar unas lagrimas- no, no starfire no quise decir eso-abrazándola

Esta bien chico bestia no hay… problema-limpiándose las lagrimas- ahora ve y dile lo que sientes

Chico bestia salio de la habitación de su amiga y se dirijo al living al encontrarse a Raven levantando y leyendo un libro al mismo tiempo se veía… tan hermosa como siempre.

¿Qué había dicho? Se acercó ella

Hola Raven-intentando armar una conversación

Hola y adiós- respondió Raven amargadamente

Raven… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-en modo suplicante

Ya la hiciste- dijo con sarcasmo

Bueno… ¿otra pregunta?- golpeándose la cabeza- tonto, tonto

Dime-bajando su libro hasta la altura de sus labios

¿Te haz enamorado?- pregunto directamente, esa pregunta hizo que Raven quedara atónita

No-dijo secamente- me voy

Espera Raven no te vallas yo- intentando perseguirla,-yo- pero las puertas del living se cerraron en su cara- te amo

…

Robin revisaba periódicos, pero no se concentraba tenia esa entupida pregunta en su cabeza

¿Quién tiene tu corazón starfire?- tirando los periódicos y bajar la mirada

Toc toc toc

Tocaron su puerta

Adelante- dijo amargadamente mientras se agachaba al suelo y recoger los papeles

Amigo Robin-Robin se paralizo era starfire-¿estas bien?

Levantándose del suelo-si si- evitando mirarla

¿Estas enojado conmigo?- dijo con inocencia

Robin volteo a verla- yo nunca me enojaría contigo… starfire-dijo con dulzura

Robin… ¿a ti… te gusta…alguien?- pregunto jugando con sus dedos

¿Qué debía responder el chico?

…

Chico bestia caminaba por los pasillos de la torre y regañarse por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a la hechicera lo que sentía por ella… pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos al detenerse en la puerta de su líder y escuchar voces

Inmediatamente se recargo en ella y empezó a escuchar todo

…

s-si starfire –dijo en tono de vergüenza- s-si me gusta alguien

Starfire se quedaba paralizada por las palabras del pelinegro

¿Y como es ella?-dijo, quería saber quien le había quitado a su Robin

Ella…ella es la chica mas hermosa del universo es tan linda, amble, cariñosa, ella simplemente es perfecta

¿Vive en esta torre?- pregunto dolida

Si- dijo nerviosamente

¿y la amas?- derramando una lagrima sin que el líder se diera cuanta

Si… y mucho-dijo embozando una sonrisa

Starfire comenzó a llorar

Star ¿starfire porque lloras? –acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo separo bruscamente

¡no me toques!- esas palabras dejaron a Robin sorprendido- déjame- llorando aun mas fuerte

Star no, no llores- dijo tiernamente

No, no- cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Starfire por favor-dijo amablemtene

No, no Robin- cerrando su ojos- ¿te gusta Raven?- llorando

¿g-gustarme Raven?- dio confundido

Te gusta-dijo sollozando

No starfire no- dijo aun más confundido

¡Por dios! ¡Acabas de decirlo!- sollozando y saliendo de la habitación de su líder

¡STARFIRE!-corriendo hacia ala puerta para poder alcanzarla pero una mano lo detuvo en su marcha para ir con starfire

Déjala en paz- dijo chico bestia serio- ya es suficiente con el daño que le haz echo- dijo corriendo hacia starfire

To be continued


	2. De Mal En Peor

De mal en peor.

* * *

_Déjala en paz- dijo chico bestia serio- ya es suficiente con el daño que le haz echo- dijo corriendo hacia starfire_

Robin se quedo petrificado en la puerta de su habitación, no podía creer lo que pasaba, movió su cabeza un par de veces y entro a su habitación.

¿Será cierto?- se cuestiono así mismo- no… no puede ser verdad, ellos nunca podrían…- se detuvo en seco, su mirada de confusión ahora era de tristeza. Lentamente se acerco a su cama, y se sentó en ella a pesar en lo que todo pasaba, en chico bestia, pero sobe todo por starfire… los abrazos, las sonrisas, todo concuérdaba, sus anhelos e ilusiones se hicieron pedazos al pensar y creer sobre todo, que el podía ser el único en el corazón de starfire.

00000

Habitación de Raven

La joven hechicera se encontraba recostada sobre su cama sosteniendo un libro contra su pecho, y ponerse a reflexionar y pensar en lo que pasaba con el joven que ella tanto amaba, pero sabia que tenia que ocultar sus emociones para no hacer explotar la torre, y por mas que ella quisiera ocultarlos no podía porque muy dentro y profundo de su corazón lo amaba con toda su alma… pero sus ilusiones se le borraron como las huellas de la arena al mar.

Suspirando- ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- expreso con voz llena de tristeza

00000

Terraza de la torre T

Tranquila starfire estoy aquí- dijo chico bestia abrazando a starfire intentando calmar sus lágrimas

Suspirando- chico bestia… yo pensaba- sollozando- que el y yo…- se agarro a llorar mas fuerte

Si… lo se starfire- dijo con voz de tristeza- estamos igual- de pronto se empezaron a escuchar la alarma de la torre. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y entraron a la torre a dirigirse al living de la torre. A entrar pudieron observar a la causa de su tristeza, Robin y Raven.

Es plasmus – dijo el líder titán – esta haciendo un disturbio en la fabrica abandonada de jump city- cuando volteo se encontró a la joven titán que le robaba suspiros y al joven verde titán que le robo el corazón de starfire. Todos se miraban con odio y rencor hasta que Cyborg intervino- eh chicos ¿está todo bien?- pregunto el metálico

Todo esta bien Cyborg- dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de salida del living sino antes de golpear con su codo la espalda de Robin, no como juego ni accidente sino …intencionalmente.

Cuando los titanes llegaron a la fabrica de jump city tuvieron que lidiar con plasmus, Cyborg al intentar golearlo plasmus lo arrojó con fuerza lejos de el. Raven intento pronunciar su largo conjuro pero plasmus la callo al instante.

Chico bestia golpeaba a plasmus en forma de un gorila, starfire le arrojaba starballs y rayos láser de sus ojos, y Robin le arrojaba bombas explosivas a plasmus y también intentando proteger a starfire… pero OH no un pequeño y gran problema no era el único que la protegía – chico bestia – susurro con desprecio

Cuando todo termino y derrotaron a plasmus starfire resulto lastimada.

Déjame ayudarte- insistió Raven acercándose a ella y formar un aura negra en su mano

No- protesto starfire- aléjate de mí

Raven la miro adolorida, Robin al percatarse de esto intervino

¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- grito enojado Robin acercándose amenazante a la joven princesa tamaraniana

Viejo tranquilízate – intervino Cyborg

¡No Cyborg!- grito Robin

Chico bestia estaba a punto de explotar del enojo y la ira

¡Ella solo trata de ayudar starfire!-regaño Robin, starfire estaba apunto de llorar- ¡y no llores! Madura, solo eres una… una-

¡Una que!- pronuncio chico bestia con enojo

Robin volteo a ver a chico bestia solo que no era el mismo, era… diferente

¡¿Cómo te atreves hablarle de esa manera?!- Robin se quedo quieto en silencio no por miedo, sino por enojo e ira solo esperaba el momento más adecuado para hablarle

¡RESPONDEME!- grito con enojo el joven titán verde, y hasta ahí el líder titán se lo pasaba.

¡RAVEN SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDAR!- grito Robin en defensa

¡PUES DEVERIA DEJAR DE AYUDAR SOLO CAUSA PROBLEMAS!- grito chico bestia

¡RAVEN NO ES EL PROBLEMA!- Robin giro media vuelta hasta donde estaba starfire para señalarla - ¡ELLA ES EL PROBLEMA!

La última gota que derramo el vaso. Cuando Robin volteo la mirada hacia chico bestia recibió un fuerte puñetazo de este, que lo tumbo al suelo, los tres titanes restantes miraban aterrorizados la escena, starfire se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar, Cyborg y Raven abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

¡Tu eres el problema!- declaro chico bestia, Robin solo se limitaba a tocar su mejilla, nunca espero algo así de el… nunca. Robin se levanto del suelo y se acerco a el, chico bestia apretó sus puños, y Robin y el quedaron frente a frente.

Cuando lleguemos a la torre arreglaremos esto- dijo para luego subirse a su motocicleta e ir rumbo a la torre t.

* * *

Hola A todos aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste quiero agradecer a... Iloveteentitans, Nathalie Grayson, Karina, Guest, Ann M. Redfield, y Pacificgirl21. gracias a todos, hasta luego xoxo


	3. ¿Que?

**¿Que?.**

_Cuando lleguemos a la torre arreglaremos esto- dijo para luego subirse a su motocicleta e ir rumbo a la torre t._

Torre T.

La terraza en silencio, los pasillos de la torre en silencio, las habitaciones vacías… todo en completo silencio.

Living de la torre T

Cyborg estaba en la cocina cocinando con un gorrito de chef. Raven sentada en el sillón, con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro, chico bestia sentado a su lado con los pies en la mesa, con sus brazos y manos en su nuca con una mirada seria, starfire estaba alado de Robin sentada con sus manos en las piernas y con mirada baja, Robin tenia sus brazos mas bien codos en sus piernas ayudándolo a sujetarse y con sus manos en su rostro con una mirada sin expresión.

Robin dio un ligero suspiro… se acomodo bien en el sillón gracias a que tenia el antifaz podía mirar a los dos titanes "desobedientes" con una mirada seria.

Hem bueno chicos tengo que ir a reconfigurar la data de mi memoria – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con su cuello – así que… adiós – dijo rápidamente saliendo del living.

¿Y bien? – se limito a preguntar Robin ahora estaba parado enfrente de los dos titanes "desobedientes" – ¿Qué tienen que decir? – starfire aun estaba con la mirada baja, y chico bestia lo miro fríamente.

Yo, nada – respondió chico bestia secamente.

Mira chico bestia debes aprender que tu recibes mis ordenes – dijo cruzado de brazos y con la mirada enojada.

¡Pfff...! Yo obedecerte a ti – dijo levantándose del sillón y quedar frente a frente.

Y así quedaron por unas horas. dandose miradas de ira y enojo.

Ya volví Chi…- dijo Cyborg entrando al living pero se detuvo al ver que Robin y chico bestia lo miraban fríamente. cyborg solo los saludo nerviosamente.

Los dos no dejaban de enviarse miradas amenazadoras, Cyborg solo fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua por casi el ataque cardiaco que casi le daban esos dos chicos ¿Por qué actúan tan raro?, Cyborg se acerco a ellos para ver lo que pasaba. Chico bestia no aguantaba la ira y recordó como Robin le grito a starfire… apretó sus puños…Robin le robo a Raven…y eso fue todo la ira y el enojo le volvieron a ganar ahora Robin se encontraba tirado en el suelo sovandose la mejilla al recibir otro puñetazo de chico bestia.

No me das otra alternativa – dijo Robin levantándose del suelo – dejas de ser un titán –

**_Titán _**las palabras retumbaban en el living…

¿Qué?...- susurro Raven, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué? - Starfire levanto la mirada llena de tristeza con los ojos completamente abiertos.

¿Qué? –dijo Cyborg escupiendo agua de su boca (recuerden que Cyborg tomaba agua), y accidentalmente tirarla sobre chico bestia, Robin al ver esto sonrío, Cyborg solo le dio a chico bestia una sonrisa nerviosa y chico bestia le devolvió la sonrisa… pero una sonrisa tierna.

Chico bestia miro a Robin serio y con su cabeza la movió arriba y abajo una sola vez para darle entender que estaba deacuerto.

Recoge tus cosas – ordeno Robin serio. Y dirigirse hacia la puerta de living para irse a su habitación.

¡NO! – Grito starfire corriendo hacia Robin, y poner delicadamente sus manos sobre sus hombros, Robin estaba de espaldas - ¡no Robin no lo hagas! – suplico starfire sollozando

Lo siento – dijo Robin aun de espaldas – no me dio alternativa-

¡No por favor te lo suplico! – dijo starfire llorando mas fuerte

Descuida starfire – dijo chico bestia sonriéndole – estaré bien

Starfire fue corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

¡Te voy a extrañar! – dijo sollozando, Robin al ver esto se quedo petrificado, pero con una mirada sin emoción.

Yo también – Raven casi quería llorar. Así que camino hacia Robin para salir del living.

Robin y Raven iban a salir por la puerta del living hasta que escucharon…

Siempre serás mi hermanito – dijo starfire con una sonrisa pero aun llorando.

¡¿Espera que?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Robin y Raven.

Si, mi hermanito – dijo starfire separándose de chico bestia.

¡¿Entonces no son novios?! – pregunto Robin… Robin al reaccionar de lo que había preguntado se tapo la boca con sus manos.

¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron chico bestia y starfire - ¡claro que no!

Robin dio una carcajada y una sonrisa con la boca abierta y…se desmayo, Raven dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se petrifico, starfire se llevo las manos al rostro para no ver a Robin tirado en el suelo, chico bestia tenia la boca abierta.

¡¿Esperen que demonios esta pasando aquí?! – dijo Cyborg.

**to be continued**

* * *

Hola! volvi aqui les traigo este capi solo uno mas y se termina sii, gracias a todos a los que comentan y gracias **Alma de Titan.**


	4. Todo Se Resuelve y Adiós Problemas

**Hola! queridos lectores muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios ysobretodo por leer aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esa historia gracias y quiero agrradezer a Alma de Titan Ann M. Redfiel Rain Duren y muchas mas Gracias.**

* * *

**Todo se resuelve… y adiós problemas**.

_¡¿Esperen que demonios esta pasando aquí?! – dijo Cyborg._

Todos en la torre estaban en silencio, los titanes estaban sentados en el sofá a excepción de Cyborg que estaba parado enfrente de ellos, starfire miraba a Robin y Raven completamente nerviosa, starfire intentaba decir oraciones, pero de sus labios no salía ninguna palabra, Robin miraba a starfire, detalladamente, no la perdía de vista, solo la miraba una mirada que hacia a starfire actuar nerviosa, Raven solo miraba sus pies y se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, chico bestia estaba empapado de pies a cabeza literalmente (recuerden que Cyborg lo mojo) y solo tenia la mirada confusa mirando con sus ojos a los tres titanes que estaban confundidos: Robin, starfire y Raven.

¿Y…bien? – pregunto Cyborg frunciendo el ceño.

¿Bien…que? – cuestiono Robin sin quitar la mirada de la princesa tamaraniana.

Cyborg comenzó a reírse ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el petirrojo le dijera esa pregunta? ¡¿Cómo?! Si Robin sabía perfectamente a lo que Cyborg se refería.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! – protesto Cyborg.

Robin bajo la mirada – no, no se a lo que te refieres – respondió.

¿Y… ustedes? – Pregunto Cyborg de brazos cruzados mirando al resto del equipo – ¿starfire? – La princesa alienígena lo ignoro - ¿chico bestia? – El verde solo bajo la mirada - ¿y tu Raven? – la hechicera solo le dio la espalda.

No hay nada mas de que hablar – dijo Robin levantándose del sofá eh irse hacia la puerta del living e irise a su habitación, pero antes sintió que algo jalaba su capa… no algo mas bien una mano cuando volteo se encontró con el rostro del metálico.

Siéntate – ordeno Cyborg.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – contesto desanimado.

¡Que te sientes! – dijo Cyborg alzando la voz.

No – dijo secamente Robin, Cyborg g tenia la cara roja de la ira así que lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo hasta el sofá. Dejando a Robin completamente sorprendido.

¿Pero que…? – intento decir Robin pero…

¡Shhh! – dijo Cyborg callando a Robin poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Pero – intento decir Robin.

¡Ah! – alzo la mano Cyborg, y Robin lo miro molesto cosa que Robin puso sus pies en la mesa y se encorvo con los brazos cruzados.

Habla – refunfuño Robin.

¿Qué les pasa? No se dan cuenta que solo empeoran las cosas – los cuatro titanes en el sofá lo miraban con pena - ¡¿díganme?! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! – pregunto el metálico desesperado.

Yo te diré que pasa – respondió chico bestia levantándose del sofá y estar alado de Cyborg – son ellos – señalando a Robin y Raven.

¡¿QUEEEE?! – Gritaron al insomnio Robin y Raven completamente sorprendidos - ¡¿NOSOTROS?!

Si ustedes – dijo chico bestia cruzado de brazos y darles la espalda.

¡¿Pero porque?! – pregunto Robin molesto, levantadote del sofá.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Y todavía preguntas porque?! – Respondió chico bestia alzando y sacudiendo los brazos como loco – tú me quitaste al amor de mi vida – golpeando el pecho de Robin con el dedo índice.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Robin confundido.

Y tu Raven… destrózate mis sueños e ilusiones – dijo con voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza.

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Raven completamente sorprendida. Levantándose del sofá.

Starfire se levanto del sofá señalando a Robin y Raven - ¡Si y ustedes arruinan el equipo porque son novios! – dijo gritando con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – Gritaron Cyborg, Raven y Robin.

Exacto – respondió chico bestia cruzado de brazos.

Wow wow wow – dijo Cyborg moviendo sus manos - ¡¿ustedes son novios?! – pregunto Cyborg mirando a Robin y Raven.

¡Claro que no! – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lo vez Cyborg ellos…- se callo chico bestia – no son…novios-

¡¿A ver a ver a ver…-respiro Cyborg profundamente – que pasa aquí?!...¿un triangulo amoroso…o un rectángulo amoroso? – pregunto Cyborg completamente confundido.

Ya me confundí – dijo Raven.

Igual yo – respondió chico bestia.

Robin suspiro – esque todo empezó cuando starfire dijo que le gustaba un chico y… ese chico era chico bestia – dijo tristemente Robin.

¿Qué? – dijo starfire.

Pero eso a ti no te debe importar porque tú amas a Raven – dijo chico bestia molesto.

Chico bestia… a mi no me gusta Raven – respondió Robin aun mas confundido.

Pero starfire me lo dijo – respondió chico bestia, el resto del equipo miro a starfire.

Si, porque Robin me lo dijo – dijo starfire completamente triste – el estaba describiendo a Raven – dijo aun mas triste.

Yo no estaba describiendo a Raven – dijo Robin – yo describía a otra…persona –

¿Ahora hay otra persona? – Dijo Cyborg confundido rascándose la cabeza - ¿y…quien es esa persona? – pregunto.

Robin se quedo callado, no sabia que responder, pero Raven lo salvo.

¿Pero porque yo estoy metida en este enredo? –pregunto la hechicera.

Porque según tu eres la novia de Robin, y tu no debías ser su novia, debiste ser la mía – dijo chico bestia sin pensar en lo que dijo dejando a una Raven completamente sonrojada.

Un momento – dijo Robin. Starfire, Raven y chico bestia se acercaron… todo estaba mas claro como el agua, era muy sencillo, pelearon por una gran confusión, Robin miro a chico bestia.

¿Entonces tú no quieres a starfire? –pregunto Robin a chico bestia.

Chico bestia se quedo petrificado se le prendió el foco ahora lo entendía – no… ¿y tu no quieres a Raven? – le pregunto chico bestia a Robin.

No – respondió este – ¿y tu starfire… no quieres a chico bestia? – le pregunto Robin a starfire.

Starfire ahora entendía – no - respondió - ¿y tu Raven…no quieres a Robin? – le pregunto starfire a Raven.

No – respondió la hechicera - ¿y tu no quieres a chico bestia? – le pregunto Raven a starfire.

No – respondió starfire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces – dijo Cyborg confundido - ¿a quien describías Robin? – le pregunto Cyborg a Robin.

Starfire miro a Robin, quería saber quien mas competía por el corazón de Robin… Robin miro a starfire y le sonrío.

Yo describía a la mujer mas bella y hermosa del universo – respondió el, starfire bajo la mirada, Robin se acerco a starfire – a la mujer que yo amo es…a ti… starfire – tomando las manos de starfire y llevarlas a su rostro para luego besarlas tiernamente.

¿Qué…? – dijo starfire confundida.

Pero entonces chico bestia… - dijo Raven.

Yo te quiero a ti Raven – dijo chico bestia corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla con mucho amor.

Estas mojado – dijo Raven con voz entrecortada, chico bestia se separo de ella – y tu… y tu… - el rostro de Raven se lleno de lagrimas - ¡te amo! – grito y lanzarse hacia el para abrazarlo.

Esto es tan bello – dijo Cyborg – no, no voy a llorar… ¡AHHH! Voy a llorar – tomando un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz con el. Los cuatro titanes solo se rieron.

00000

8: 00 P.M.

Feria de jump city

¡Ah! – suspiro del cansancio chico bestia

haz estado ahí mas de una media hora y no conseguiste ningún peluche – dijo burlonamente Cyborg.

No te burles Cyborg, solo porque tu si le conseguiste a tu novia – reprocho chico bestia. Mirando a Cyborg y abeja.

Pero esta es la buena – tomo una pelota de beisball y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia las tres botellas que formaban una pirámide ¿y que creen que paso?...

Wow me sorprendes bestita –felicitó Cyborg – ganaste –

Chico bestia tenia un conejo gigante en sus manos y dárselo a una sonrojada Raven – me esforcé por ella – dijo chico bestia dándole un beso en la mejilla su nueva novia.

Gracias – agradeció Raven depositándole un beso en los labios al chico verde. Chico bestia comenzó a híper ventilarse y caer desmayado al suelo.

Se pondrá bien… ¿cierto? – pregunto abeja asustada.

Si – respondió Raven en tono juguetón.

Y así termina Cyborg y abeja riéndose con chico bestia y Raven… ¡OH no esperen hay mas!

00000

Feria de jump city

Rueda de la fortuna

Starfire y Robin estaban en la rueda de la fortuna mirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Starfire miro la mano de Robin e intento entrelazarla con la suya, pero la cobardía le gano así que se retractó, pero Robin al notar eso tomo la mano de starfire, cosa que hizo a starfire sonreír completamente sonrojada.

¿Starfire? – pregunto Robin

Si, Robin – respondió con nerviosismo

Robin comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente…

00000

Feria de jump city

Muelle

Oigan ya vieron –dijo Cyborg

¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron Raven, chico bestia y abeja.

Miren en la rueda de la fortuna – señalando a Robin y starfire en la canasta numero 3.

Awww se ven tan tiernos – dijo abeja – saben creo que necesitan algo para recordar este momento, ¿ustedes que piensan? – pregunto abeja viendo a un seños disparar fuegos artificiales

Estamos contigo – respondieron los tres titanes.

00000

Jump city

Rueda de la fortuna

Robin tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente.

Starfire – susurro suavemente y tomar las manos de la joven pelirroja y llevarlas hasta su antifaz y colocar los finos y delgados dedos de starfire en la orilla del antifaz y con la ayuda de Robin quitarlo lentamente de la parte que cubría sus ojos, starfire estaba completamente sorprendida, al ver completamente el rostro de Robin, el chico tenia los ojos cerrados y poco a poco fue abriéndolos poco a poco, revelando unos zafiros preciosos, mas azules que el mimo mar maravillando a starfire.

Tienes… unos ojos… preciosos – dijo dulcemente starfire.

Robin le sonrío dulcemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella estando a milímetros de su rostro…

00000

Feria de Jump city

Muelle

Falta poco – dijo abeja

¿Cuánto es eso? – preguntaron chico bestia y Cyborg.

En Uno… - dijo Raven.

Dos – dijo abeja.

00000

Feria de jump city

Rueda de la fortuna.

Robin le sonrío dulcemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella estando a milímetros de su rostro acariciar su cabello atraerla hacia el provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran sus rostros estaban tan cerca sus labios se rozaron y Robin pronuncio un…

Te amo – lentamente expreso con amor para luego…

00000

Feria de jump city

Muelle

¡Y TRES! – finalizaron chico bestia y Cyborg.

00000

_Besarla…sus labios le unieron en un beso lleno de cariño pasión… pero mas que eso…de_

_Amor_

Un cohete lleno el cielo de un gran corazón rojo…

El cielo se lleno de miles de fuegos artificiales dejando a Robin y starfire maravillados.

Robin mira – dijo starfire señalando hacia el muelle y mirar a Cyborg abrazado de abeja y chico bestia y Raven abrazados con un conejo enorme saludándolos. Raven y chico bestia movían los brazos del conejo saludando a Robin y starfire.

Es… hermoso… – dijo starfire saludando a sus amigos del muelle. Starfire volteo para encontrase con el rostro de Robin y posar sus manos en el cuello de Robin y jalarlo hacia ella y decirle…

Te amo Robin –

Y yo a ti starfire – dijeron para luego juntar nuevamente sus labios en un beso…

Fin

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Les Gusto?

¿Fue de su agrado?

gracias por leer mis mas grandes saludos by...Grecia Grayson


End file.
